1. Field
The present application generally relates to adjustable seating, and more particularly to adjustable cushions for seating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seating has been known for many years. Conventional seating does not have a contour or support which will fit all persons, even where the seating has features that allow for changing different body angles or seating postures through the use of a variety of seat supports or cushions. Persons who desire to sit in a seating for an extended period of time may experience discomfort and even tissue injury.